Mi angel guardian
by Kimio-chan
Summary: Sasuke gracias a un malentendido, lleva a que sakura tome un fuerte decisión,¿ podrá el arreglar las cosas antes de que sea tarde?, ¿dejara que una de las cosas más importantes para él se valla? ¿Dejaran ustedes un review? XDD, espero les guste


**Mi ángel guardian**

* * *

-tengo que llegar, tengo que llegar- repetía una y otra vez en mi mente, no podía permitir que mi, amada pelirrosa se valla por un estúpido error.

OooooooooooooflasbackoooooooooooooO

Caminaba de un lado a otro, por toda la sala del pequeño departamento, en el que vivía, con mi novia, desde hace 2 años. Me estaba desesperando ¿Dónde demonios estaba?, se le hace tarde, siempre llega temprano, tuvo que llegar hace 2 horas, si tenía más trabajo de lo normal tendría que haberme avisado, joder! Me estoy preocupando, ¡ni una llamada, mensaje, nada!, no me contesta el celular, esto es el colmo!.

¿Será que se está viendo con alguien? , Si! Eso debe ser, sino porque, durante todos estos días a estado ignorándome.

Pasaron las horas y ella no llegaba. Pero un ruido en la puerta resonó por la habitación que estaba en silencio, ella debe ser, quien más, es la única aparte de mí que tiene la llave, y su voz, la reconocería en cualquier lugar, lo que me extrañaba era porque no entraba… un momento -¿con quién hablaba? – pensé mientras pegaba mi cara a la puerta, no es que fuera chismoso, ni metiche, tengo derecho a saber con quién estaba hablando y quería ,saber de que..

-_claro no te preocupes, estaré al tanto, de que no se entere_- escuchaba su voz. ¿Qué no se entere quién? ¿Yo? ¿De que no tendría que enterarme?

-_sí, si claro me cuidare_- respondió

-_por cierto, iré mañana, me esperas?_- pregunto suplicando

-_gracias_- dijo emocionada

-_te recompensare muy bien_-

-_adiós mañana, nos vemos, no te olvides_- respondió cortando lo que parecía una llamada

¡Suficiente!, ya lo tenía claro

Me aparte de la puerta, escuche que colocaba las llaves para entrar

-hola sasuke-kun- me saludo, dejando su chaqueta en el colgador al lado de la puerta, y las llaves en una pequeña mesa, cuando llego frente a mí me saludo con un fugaz beso, en los labios, luego se dirigió a la cocina, para buscar algo de tomar

-¿Dónde estaba?- pregunte duramente, mirándola fijamente

-en el trabajo, lo siento si no te avisé, es que estaba ocupada- dijo dejando el vaso de agua, dirigiéndose a la sala sentándose un rato en el sillón

-asiendo qué? Con quién?-

-pu-pu-es yo esta-ba…..- dijo parándose de su lugar, tratando de evadirme

-¿Qué estabas haciendo sakura?, ¿se te hace difícil la pregunta?- me estaba desesperando

-es que yo…-

-tu qué sakura?, que te pasa, con quien te estás viendo?, dime de una vez!- le grite, ella abrió enormemente los ojos

-de donde sacas esas conclusiones?!- me pregunto gritando

-bueno será que ya no quieres estar conmigo, cuando quiero pasara a algo más que besos, no sé cómo rayos, pero me evades, no me habas muy seguido y bueno estas llegando muy tarde, desde hace pocos días- le conteste, ella mantenía la cabeza cabizbaja, al verla así sentí una fuerte opresión en mi corazón, tal vez, lo que le respondí era cierto, y si se estaba viendo con alguien más.

-con quien fue?, con quien me engañas dime?, que tiene el mejor que yo, hice algo mal!, responde- grite

-maldito uchiha- susurro por lo bajo, con la cabeza aun acabada, no cabía en mi asombro por sus palabras- yo no creí que fueras a desconfiar de mí, después de todo lo que te he demostrado- dijo en murmullos que logre escuchar, y vi como el flequillo le tapaba los ojos, pero por los restos de lágrimas supe que también estaba llorando –NUNCA SAQUES CONCLUSIONES SIN PREGUNTAR, O ESTAR SEGURO- me grito, yo me mantenía atento a sus palabras

-número uno, no te he engañado con nadie-

-número dos, estoy embarazada, idiota- me quede atónito – y si no te hacia caso era porque te darías cuenta rápido, y yo quería que fuera una sorpresa, por eso últimamente estoy usando tanta ropa holgada- me dijo de nuevo con la voz alta, yo aún no sabía que decir

-número tres, si llegaba tarde era porque te estaba preparando una sorpresa para darte la noticia y ya vez que lo arruinaste todo- dijo con ira

-¿Y con quien hablabas por teléfono?-

-joder!, hasta me espías cuando hablo por teléfono!- me grito – hablaba con ino, ella me ayudaría con la sorpresa, con las compras para la cena que te haría

-y eso de "te recompensare"?- pensé

-supongo que escuchaste todo cierto- dijo leyendo mis pensamientos – eso de recompensar era porque soportaría un día entero de compras de ropa para ella, todo para que me ayude-

Ella aún seguía llorando. Pero que estúpido fui, desconfié de ella a la primera oportunidad que tuve, sabiendo que ella nunca lo haría

-sabes que!? Me voy, no quiero verte más, si desconfías así de mí, no entenderé porque seguimos juntos- me dijo corriendo a la puerta, tomo su chaqueta, sus llaves y bolso, me dirigió una última pero triste mirada la podía sentir, sobre mí, aunque estuviera de espaldas, se quedó parada en la puerta, esperando que yo la detuviera, quería hacerlo, ¡gritarle que se quedara!, ¡mi corazón me pedía a gritos que la retuviera!, pero mi estúpido orgullo no me dejaba, en cambio me quede parado, dándole la espalada

-adiós sasuke- dijo para luego salir de la casa, de un portazo, no sabía qué hacer, ¡maldito orgullo!

Luego de so no la vi, pasaron tres semanas y por naruto, mi mejor amigo al igual que el de ella, me entere que regresaría a estados unidos, a vivir con su tía tsunade, ¡el otro lado del mundo!, según ella porque quería despejar su mente.

OooooooooooofindeflashbackoooooooooooO

Por eso eme aquí, corriendo desesperadamente en el aeropuerto, para tratar de alcanzarla, no la dejaría ir, tirare mi puto orgullo por la borda!, me vale un carajo ahora, ella para mi es más importante

Entre la gente distinguía una mata de pelo rosa y corrí hasta llegar a ella.

-sakura!, sakura!- grite para que me escuchara

-ella volteo y se sorprendió al verme, la tome cuando llegue a ella, y rápidamente la bese apasionadamente, con todos los sentimientos a flor de piel, y ella empezó a responderme de igual manera, empezó a llorar y cuando nos separamos, le limpie con mis pulgares, aquellas traviesas lagrimas

-porque ahora sasuke-kun?- me pregunto –porque no hace tres semanas, cuando estaba por salir de la casa, sabes que yo me hubiera detenido-

-porque soy un idiota- respondí

– sakura perdóname- suplique al borde de la desesperación

-te perdono sasuke-kun, pero ya no hay marcha atrás- me dijo volviendo a llorar, para irse a la entrada, donde entraría al avión y la perdería….

Entro, no sin marcharse dirigiéndome una mirada llena de tristeza

Gire sobre mis talones, con la cabeza cabizbaja, sintiendo algo caliente sobre mis mejillas, estaba llorando, en silencio.

Camine, a paso lento, a la salida de aquel lugar, !soy un idiota!, deje a la persona que más amaba, la que me ayudo a salir de ese mundo de oscuridad, en el que estaba metido, cuando mis padres murieron, en un trágico accidente automovilístico, y cuando mi hermano fue llevado preso, por tener algunos problemas con la justicia. Ella me ayudo, se quedó a mi lado sacándome adelante, y yo desconfié de ella cuando tuve la oportunidad, ¡mierda! Soy de lo peor.

Seguí caminando y caminando, sin rumbo alguno, perdido en mis pensamientos

-sasuke-kun!- me grito alguien de una voz que yo reconocía muy bien

-sasuke-kun!- volvió a llamar, yo pare enseguida mi caminar, quedándome parado en medio de la gente, genial! Ahora mi mente se debe estar divirtiendo con hacerme ilusiones, y haciéndome sentir más culpa, por dejar que la luz que me saco de la oscuridad, se apagara por mi culpa. Aunque me sentí peor, cuando unos pequeños brazos rodearon mi espalda, aun no sabía si era verdad o mentira, no quería voltear y darme cuenta de la cruel realidad, de que mi mente me estaba jugando una broma.

-sa-saku-ra.- logre articular, temiendo que nadie me respondiera

-si sasuke-kun

- eres tú, en realidad- girándome a verla

-si sasuke-kun soy yo- dijo sonriendo- y no me iré nunca de tu lado

-sakura perdóname, lo siento- le dije para luego besarla, con ternura, probando sus dulces labios, delinee sus labios con mi lengua, pidiéndole permiso para poder profundizar el beso, lo cual ella respondió gustosamente, entrelazando su lengua con la mía, de una manera muy suave, disfrutándolo, me lleve un gran susto al verse irse, y no quiero que vuelva a pasar

-lo siento- dije con dos pequeñas lágrimas, me vale un carajo mi orgullo

- ya, ya , te perdono, tranquilo, no me iré y me quedare contigo, he anulado el viaje- me dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa, borrándome las lágrimas que se me escapaban con pequeños besos, para luego abrazarme, aferrándose a mí, como si su vida dependiese de ello. Mientras yo disfrutaba, tenerla tan cerca mío, disfrutando del dulce aroma que desprendía, típico de ella.

-arigato sakura- susurre cerca de su oído

-¿Por qué?- me pregunto confundida

-por ser mi luz, la luz que me saco de la oscuridad- dije abrazándola más a mi

Porque ella me salvo de la oscuridad , sacándome adelante, porque será la madre de mis hijos y estar siempre a mi lado, en las buenas y en las malas, regalándome su felicidad, todos los días, por hacerme sentir querido cuando lo necesito y darme esta segunda oportunidad que prometo nunca jamás echar a perder.

-por eso te digo gracias, por ser ….

_Mi ángel guardián_

* * *

**Hey! Hola**

**¡Qué tal el one shot!?**

**Esto lo escribí, mientras trataba de entretenerme, por la noche cuando no tenía sueño y eran cerca de las 3 de la mañana, tenía unas tres hojas en mi mesa de noche y no sé de dónde diablos encontré un lapicero, luego mi mente hizo BOM! Y empezó a escribir, como un clímax, según mi profesor (no lo malentiendan XD)**

**Espero les guste**

**dejen reviews si? :D**

**.**

**cariños**


End file.
